The Black Sheep
by CrazyFM
Summary: Several one shots of Sirius and Regulus Black, containing strong brotherly love. The one shots take place before Regulus was sorted in Slytherin and the brothers were thus parted. Rated K for now, but that may change later. Enjoy!


**The black sheep**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does (_bows deeply_)**

**Chapter 1: Hidden courage**

The house was dark, when he returned. It was always dark, black as its residents.

As quiet as possible Sirius moved to the staircase, he had to return to his room unseen by his mother or else he would be in big problems.

His attempt failed miserable when he tripped over the umbrella stand.

"Darn!", he silently cursed. Maybe it wasn't over yet, maybe nobody heard him...

But he already the heavy footsteps of his mother on the floor upstairs were to be heard. She was clearly trying to be quiet, wanting to catch the intruder in the act, so Sirius had some time left to find a remedy.

He wasn't allowed outside of his room in the night, not anymore, not after his parents caught him at one of his nightly wanderings through the muggle contaminated streets around their house.

Sirius didn't understand, why he shouldn't roam the streets, he liked muggles, he liked their solutions for their lack of magic. But he couldn't ask his parents about it, he didn't dare.

Cold fear began to creep up his back, making his hairs stand on end. He was in big trouble and there was no way out.

"Siri?", a small voice suddenly asked from behind him.

"Reggie?", Sirius answered somewhat startled. "What are you doing down here?"

"You were outside again, weren't you?", his little brother asked fearfully, ignoring the question.

"Yes", Sirius admitted softly. "I'm sorry."

"But, you are going to get caught, they will punish you, maybe they will even send you away!"

Regulus locked eyes with his older brother, desperately wanting, needing him to tell him all would be okay, coming up with a plan that would solve all the problems, that would make everything alright again. But the only thing he could see in his brothers stormy grey eyes was fear.

Fear to be punished, fear to be sent away, fear of having to leave his little brother.

It struck him hard, his older brother, who was holding him after a nightmare, telling him stories to make the monsters go away, who had protected him from their parents so many times, after Regulus had destroyed something by accident, claiming the responsibility, didn't know what to do.

And suddenly Regulus just knew it, this was his time to pay his brother back, he would cover up for him.

Gathering his courage Regulus shoved his brother in the cupboard under the stairs, hiding him from his parents, right in time for their mother finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Mother, I'm sorry I woke you", Regulus addressed his mother respectful, a image of the perfect son.

"Regulus, what are you doing down here?", Walburga Black demanded to know, her tone harsh.

"I just wanted to get a glass of water", he lied without blinking, he had heard Sirius sneak out again and had waited for him to return, but he couldn't tell her that. "I was just on my way down here, when I tripped over the umbrella stand. I'm sorry I woke you", he apologised again.

"Why didn't you just get Kreacher to get you some water?", his mother asked mistrustful.

Going all out Regulus answered: "I had a nightmare and needed to walk around a bit." Doing his best to look sheepish, if she didn't belief him now, he was in very big trouble.

Mrs. Blacks mistrusting expression made way for a scornful one. "A Black isn't affected by a nightmare!", his mother almost shouted. "Start behaving like one."

"Yes mother, I am sorry", Regulus answered submissive.

"Now go and get that glass of water. After that I expect you to go straight to bed!", his "mother" ordered, her gaze softening ever so slightly.

"Yes mother, goodnight", Regulus answered, weak with relief, when his mother finally turned around stomping upstairs again.

Still shaking Regulus opened the door of the cupboard, helping Sirius to creep out.

"That was fantastic, Reg!", Sirius whispered. "I never knew my baby brother had it in him."

Regulus couldn't help but smile at the praise.

"Lets go upstairs", he suggested.

Back in his room alone Sirius couldn't help but rejoice over the events of the night.

His beloved brother had finally found his courage, maybe there was hope, maybe he wouldn't end up like his parents after all.

**Thanks for reading this. Some reviews would be just wonderful and highly appreciated :)**


End file.
